The Formative Years
by Stevie Jazz
Summary: The process of a young witch maturing into that of an educated,and prepared adult is never an easy one. Roselyn Carroll hadn't even imagined that she would need to become such an adult; she was a normal girl, after all. Well, that is until her eleventh birthday rolled around. Now exposed to the foreign world of magic, Roselyn does her best to adjust to this strange world.


**Friday: September 1****st****, 1989**

Before I could even be awoken by my Mother's gentle prodding, I was fully alert and cognitive. The contrasting thoughts of excitement and fear made a shiver run down my spine and gave me goosebumps all over my arms and legs.

"Sweetheart," My eyes were open the moment her delicate hand touched my shoulder. "It's time to get up. You've got a big day ahead of you."

I jumped up, tossing the sheets aside and smiled to my Mother, "I go to Hogwarts today."

Her lips were now upturned in a maternal expression, but her eyes, the same steely blue I inherited from her, reflected the sadness she felt for sending her eldest Daughter off to school. "I can tell you're very excited," her soft voice replied.

"I am," I nodded, now gathering my clothes for the day. "Mum, I get to learn magic! Isn't it the greatest?"

When I looked to her with wide eyes, her smile only grew. "It is, sweetheart. I'm just going to miss you."

"Mum," I groaned, walking to her across the hotel room. "I'll be fine. I promise! I'll work really hard on all my studies, and I'll write home every week, and I'll stay out of trouble, and I-"

"Okay, okay." She stopped me from giving the very same speech I gave to convince her to allow me to go. "I believe you." She pulled me into a tender hug, stroking my long hair. "But that doesn't make this any easier. You're my little girl."

"Mum, you have Rowan." I deadpanned, speaking of my 13 month old baby sister.

"And I know that," she rolled her eyes playfully. "But that still doesn't mean I won't miss you."

I smiled to her, trying to ease her stirring emotions. "I'll miss you too, Mummy."

I never really referred to her as "Mummy" anymore, I preferred to stick with "Mum" or even "Mother" since I am eleven years old now.

The name widened her grin. She then kissed my forehead and turned me towards the bathroom door. With a gentle push she spoke, "Alright, go take a shower. Your Father will be back with breakfast by the time you're ready."

With a hop in my step, I journeyed to the bathroom and took my time getting ready.

I had been preparing for this day since my eleventh birthday, when I received my letter of acceptance from the severe-looking Professor McGonagall.

Of course my parents and I thought her arrival to our small Dublin home was some sort of joke until the Scottish professor began to question me on bizarre situations that had happened when I was angry or upset. She explained that what I had always thought to be unexplainable was actually magic.

She had made me feel _normal_ for the first time because she too was different from my friends and family.

So of course when she explained what sort of institution Hogwarts was, I was perfectly ready to accept her offer. It did take some arduous convincing, but eventually my parents relented, knowing it would make me happy to be among other magical children my own age.

"What are you acting the maggot in there?" My Father's heavy Irish accent, contrasting drastically with my Mother's soft American voice, called through the bathroom door just as I stepped out of the shower.

"No!" I cried, indignantly.

"Well, hurry up! Your food's gettin' cold!"

I simply rolled my eyes and dressed in a simple boat-neck white dress and a pair of white keds. I brushed my blonde hair out and adjusted my thick bangs so that they'd dry straight over my brows.

"Took your sweet time there, love." Dad spoke before taking a large bite from his banger. I stuck my tongue out to him playfully before taking my seat at the small table in the kitchenette. We ate our meals while exchanging pleasant chatter, although I did find a way to turn the conversation to Hogwarts every time the subject seemed to deter.

I couldn't help it, I was just so excited!

"Okay, grab Calla, lass," he directed to me, talking about my cream ragamuffin cat. "You've got Rowan?" He looked to my Mother who had just cleaned the table and now had the toddler on her hip. "Alright, I got your trunk, it's time to go, lass!"

The time it took to get from our hotel to Kings Cross Station was nearly 30 minutes long, giving me plenty of time to bid farewell to my parents. They had helped me get my trunk and Calla's carrying case on a cart and begin to walk through the station.

"Platform 9 ¾" Dad mumbled as he looked at my ticket. "Is that some sort of joke?" Once we reached platform ten, we knew we had gone too far.

"Dad?" I asked, confused.

"Let's ask that man over there, dear, he looks to be knowledgeable." My Mother pointed to a man wearing a conductor's uniform, standing by a brick column.

We turned around and walked towards the man.

"Uh, yes, sorry to bother ya' but uh, where might we find Platform 9 ¾?" Dad asked sheepishly.

"Right through here, sir." The man gestured to the brick column.

I'm sure the look we each gave him was comical for he simply shook his head with a grin. He bent down to eye level with me and whispered, "The walls enchanted. To get to platform 9 ¾ you simply have to run through."

My expression didn't waiver, and he could clearly sense my skepticism. "Alright, why don't you watch these boys here go through." He stepped back as three older boys, all with full carts of their own, ran right past me and into the brick wall.

"Woah!" My response was unoriginal, I'm sure, but it was just so very cool.

"Alright, are you ready now?" The kind man asked me. I nodded, though still nervous.

I positioned my cart so that it was head on with the wall and looked to my parents. "You can do it, sweetheart. We'll be right behind you." My Mother encouraged, though I could tell she too was a bit wary to walk through a wall.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I muttered. I closed my eyes and ran forward.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted to the most wonderful sight.

The most majestic scarlet train rested before me. Kids of varying ages were scattered about the platform, all bidding farewells to their families and waving to their friends. The sound of happy chatter and restless caged owls filled the air.

"Wow," My Mother mumbled under her breath.

"You sure you want to do this, lass?" My Father put his hand on his shoulder and bent to my height. "It's not too late to just come home with your Mum and me."

This knocked me out of my state of awe. "I'm sure, Dad. I've never been more sure about anything in my life!"

"Alright, lass, alright. Just checkin'."

"You promise to write once a week?" Mom questioned, readjusting the squirming Rowan on her hip.

"I promise! Professor McGonagall said that I was free to use the Hogwarts owls to write." I assured her.

"No getting into trouble, ya hear?" My Dad looked down to me with a playful glint in his eye.

He had been quite the trouble maker in his day.

"I hear you, Dad, loud and clear." I smiled.

"I can't believe you're leaving for school." My Mother began to get a little teary eyed.

"Mum," I groaned.

"I know, I know." She wiped her eyes. "I love you, dear." She then pulled me into a tight hug before kissing my head. "I'll miss you so very much." Rowan decided to pull on my hair at this point and scream in protest, clearly not happy not being the center of attention. "And she'll miss you too." Mum pulled my hair from her tight grasp.

I kissed Rowan's chubby cheek, receiving a childish giggle from my baby sister. "I love you too, Mum. And I'll miss you just as much." I assured her. With a stroke of my cheek, she looked to my Dad, allowing him to say his farewell.

"Oh, lass," he muttered, pulling me into a warm embrace. "Stay away from boys. They're never up to any good." He said after suddenly pushing me to look into his eye and wagged his finger at me.

"Dad," I now groaned at him.

"I love you, Roselyn. You know that." He said, pulling me in once again.

"I love you too, Daddy." We shared a smile and he too kissed my head.

"Alright, be good."

"We can't wait to see you home for Christmas." My Mother added.

"I love you both." I began to push my cart to the train before turning and waving to them one last time.

Though it was a bit hard to leave my family, I turned back to the Hogwarts Express and boarded the train. I walked through the cab until I managed to find an empty compartment.

With a bit of a struggle, I managed to get my heavy trunk above my seat. I had already gotten rid of the cart when a meow sounded from my carrying case.

"I know, Calla, but we'll be at Hogwarts soon and then I can let you out." She didn't seem too happy with my response, but settled back into her case, resting on the seat, anyway.

"Are you a first year too?" I looked up from Calla to see a thin tanned girl with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes staring at me. Though the most notable feature about her was her full lips.

"Uh, yes." I answered.

"Good. Mum says you'll meet your best friend right here on the train." She entered the compartment, without even asking, and sat down across from me. All she carried was a cross-body bag and a cage with a large snowy owl inside. "So, want to be my best friend?" Her French accent lilts as she holds her hand out to me.

I was a bit taken back by her bluntness to a total stranger, but also slightly thankful for it. I clearly wouldn't know anyone on this train, and could definitely use a friend. "Sounds like a plan." I answered, shaking her hand.

"My name's Melisande Caron."

"Meli- Melisa-" I tried to repeat her name, something she found comical.

"Melisande." She repeated, slower this time. "But you can call me Mel."

"Okay, Mel," I repeated, thankful for the nickname. "My name's Roselyn Carroll."

"Say, where are you from, Roselyn? Your accent's a bit different from normal Irish accents."

"I'm from Dublin, along with my Dad, though my Mum is from the southern United States."

"I lived in Dublin for a few years when I was just a baby. But my entire family hails from Bordeaux, so we moved back not too long after that."

The train began to move, now heading towards Hogwarts.

"Are any of your parents magical?" I asked Mel.

She nodded her ascent, "Oui. Both are, though both are half-bloods." I cocked my brow at this, confused. She seemed to catch on quickly, "You're a muggle-born?" I nodded my head to her. "Don't worry, Roselyn. I'll be able to help you learn the stuff you don't know."

I was thankful for Mel. She was blunt and full of sass for such a young girl, but she was clearly kind since she began to answer many of my questions.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A kind old woman asked, popping her head in. We both rose to look at the spread she had to offer.

At this point I realized just how small, yet tall, Mel was. I was above average height for my age and of a healthy weight for my height, yet Mel was thin- not malnourished, by any means, just small- and stood at the same height as myself.

"I'll take two chocolate frogs, a licorice wand, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please." Mel spoke, taking her treats and handing her coins to the kind woman.

"And for you dear?" She spoke, turning to me.

I wasn't sure what everything was so I tried to go with the safest options. "Uh, one chocolate frog, please," Chocolate is always safe, right?" "One cauldron cake," those looked decent. "And some jelly slugs, please." She handed me my treats and I turned to Mel, giving her my bag of coins.

I has already explained to her my lack of understanding towards their system of money, so she pulled out the appropriate change and handed it to the woman.

"Enjoy your treats, loves!" She spoke before making her way through the train.

"Be careful eating the chocolate fro-"

Before she could finish warning me, I had already opened the container, and the frog jumped out. I was shocked, but fumbled around to catch it. When it was successfully in my hands, I looked to Mel to learn what to do.

"Bite it." She shrugged, taking a large bite out of her licorice wand. I looked to her like she was insane, and she laughed back at me. "It's not a real frog! It's just a charm!"

I warily took a bite from the frog. The moment the chocolaty goodness filled my mouth, the frog stopped moving, and no longer did I feel guilty for eating it.

"Good, huh?" I nodded to her as she popped a jelly bean in her mouth. "Here, have one." She offered me a green one.

Though I never cared for jelly beans, I didn't want to be rude to my new friend. I thanked her and popped it into my mouth.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed, quickly swallowing it to rid my mouth of the taste. I quickly took a bite of my chocolate while Mel held her stomach, laughing. "What was that?"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and they mean it too. There's no flavour they won't create. What'd yours taste like?" She replied.

"Ugh, like, cabbage or something!" She again laughed at my disgust. "I don't want my candy tasting like cabbage, thank you very much! I'll stick with my chocolate."

She still laughed while I finished my chocolate and proceeded to take out my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"What are you reading that for? Term doesn't technically begin until Monday." She gestured to my book as I began to work on my Jelly Slugs.

"I know, I just find it so fascinating." I replied.

She looked at me like I had two heads. I just shrugged and went back to my reading.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" She asked me after a comfortable period of silence.

I thought about it for a moment. The book had told me about the four founders of the school, and what they each wanted their houses to represent.

"I think Hufflepuff would best suit me. I think I'm a pretty loyal person." I answered after a while.

"Hm," she nodded. "My parents were both in Ravenclaw, though I wish to be in Gryffindor."

She certainly appeared to be a brave individual, "I think you'd do well in Gryffindor."

"I think you would too." She replied. I didn't know so much about this, but smiled at her anyhow.

We continued to talk and then occasionally sit in silence while I read. I'd sometimes read an excerpt to her that I'd find interesting.

"Best change into your robes, ladies. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." An older boy, already dressed in his robes, said while poking his head into our compartment. We thanked him and gathered our uniforms.

"Leave the hat. No one wears them." Mel advised before leading me to the bathrooms.

We dressed in our robes and used the mirrors to fix our hair before heading back to our compartment to gather our things so they could be transported to the castle, or so Mel told me they would be.

As the train came to a stop, we filed out of the cab and began to look around. Mel clearly had a purpose to look, I simply was in awe at the vast vegetation before us.

"Firs' years! Over here, Firs' years!" A deep voice boomed over the chatter of excited students.

"Oh! That's Hagrid, my parents say he's who takes us to the sorting ceremony." Mel explained as she led us over to a small gathering of first years.

"He's so big!" I whispered in amazement as we stood before him. It would take at least two of me to reach his substantial height.

"He's half-giant."

"Woah." I replied in an animated fashion.

"Alrigh', firs' years, follow me!" The half-giant with burly hair announced. He turned and began to lead us down a steep path so narrow that Mel and I bumped into one another as we walked together; I silently wondered how Hagrid didn't run into every tree on each side of the road. "Jus' round this bend here and yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts!"

No amount of reading could have accurately prepared me for the stunning sight before me.

The path had suddenly opened up to reveal a large lake that thanks to said reading informed me that it was in fact the Black Lake. Straight ahead, atop a high mountain, stood the Hogwarts castle. From here it appeared small, but I knew the moment we grew closer the castle would appear truly gargantuan. With many turrets and towers, Hogwarts was lit from within and was almost as bright as the night sky above us.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, taking residence in his own small boat, situated with a fleet of other boats, at the edge of the lake.

Mel and I moved to one and helped one another sit without rocking the boat too much.

"Is it alright if we join you?" A taller girl with all dark features asks, gesturing to herself and another girl with dark features, though she was a bit shorter and broader.

"Of course!" I answered with a smile.

"I'm Angelina Johnson, and this here is Alicia Spinnet" The same girl elaborated as they took their seats.

"I'm Melisande Caron, but please call me Mel." Mel announced.

"And I'm Roselyn Carroll."

We all took turns shaking hands before Hagrid bellowed, "Everyone in?" When no one answered to the contrary he continued, "Right then- Forward!"

The boats suddenly shifted forward and began to paddle all on their own toward the castle. Little chatter filled the chilled air, for most of the Students, myself included, were mesmerized by the way the lights and stars reflected on the dark waters.

"Heads down!" We all did as advised as we reached the cliff. We were carried through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff face. We went through a dark tunnel that ended with a sort of harbor. We docked and all helped one another out of our tiny boat.

Hagrid led us along a passageway that met with a flight of stone steps. All eyes followed those steps that led to a huge oak door at the front of the castle.

"Woah." It was almost comical how most of us said this at the same time, even Mel, who I thought couldn't be surprised by anything.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid called. Again he waited for an objection, yet none came, so he turned to the large door and knocked three times.

At the last knock, the door swung open revealing the stern Professor McGonagall wearing emerald robes.

"Who's that?" Alicia leaned over to Mel and I.

"Professor McGonagall. She's the Transfigurations professor." I answered. Mel raised a brow at me, confused at how I knew this and she did not. "She was the one who delivered my letter."

Alicia, Angelina, and Mel all nodded, understanding.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here." The Professor replied, swinging the door open completely so all of us could pile in. Angelina, Alicia, Mel and I- in this order- stood beside one another as we walked through the door. I suppose they too were a bit nervous for the sorting ceremony.

The entrance hallway was magnificent; the towering walls were made of stone and illuminated with giant torches. I wasn't able to deifier where the walls ended and where the ceilings began. Right before us was a grand staircase that would lead us to the upper floors.

Following Professor McGonagall, never breaking our line, we walked into an empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in the small space and listened as she began to address us all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-the-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points." Out of the corner of my eye I could see a pair of red-headed boys exchange a look of mischief at her words. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked at each one of us, particularly staring down the redheads to my right. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Suddenly, said redheads were right behind us, wedging themselves into our little line. It was in this moment that I noticed they were twins as they both were at an identical height- just barely taller than Mel, Angelina, and I- and both had their flaming red hair cut just to their ears. They each had pale skin splattered with freckles, brown eyes, and broad shoulders.

Each boy had an arm around each of us causing Mel and I to exchange glances.

"Well, Forge," The one between Angelina and Alicia began.

"Well, Gred," The one between Mel and I replied.

"Mighty fine evening it is."

"Mighty fine indeed, I'd say."

With a groan, Angelina spoke, "What do you boys want?"

"You don't have to sound so put out, Ang." The one addressed as 'Gred' replied.

'Forge' chimed, "We'd just like to meet your friends here." He looked to Mel and I, still contained by his long arms around our shoulders, and wiggled his brows.

Alicia answered this time, gesturing to us both as she spoke, "That's Mel and that's Roselyn."

"This is George. That's Fred." Angelina pointed to the boy between herself and Alicia first, then to the boy between Mel and I.

The boys made a sound of objection simultaneously. "I'm Fred!" 'Gred' called.

"And I'm George!" 'Forge' called.

"Whatever." Angelina rolled her eyes.

Professor McGonagall reappeared before Fred and George could continue with their strange twin banter. "The Ceremony is about to start." She paused, a constricted expression was on her face that I've come to associate with her when in positions of authority. "Now, form a line."

We did, Angelina stood behind nearly two dozen students, Alicia behind her, then Mel, myself, and then both Fred and George, though I'm not sure which was which.

"Now, follow me." The Professor spoke as the double doors opened, revealing the great hall.

Yet again, the size of the room left me feeling dwarfed as the ceiling was nowhere to be seen; instead it had been bewitched to appear like the night sky, and hundreds of floating candles helped to illuminate the spacious room. Four tables, far longer than any tables I had ever seen, ran long-ways across the room, and were covered in magnificent gold tableware. All of the older students were staring at us, sitting with their own houses, as we entered. At the front of the room was another table where the teachers sat.

And before the teacher's table was a stool with a ratty hat sitting atop it.

We had now reached the front of the room and had created a semi-circle around Professor McGonagall and the hat, all staring at it in confusion before it came to life and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The great hall, that was completely silent during the hat's song, burst into a rapid applause. The hat bowed, actually _bowed_, to each house before becoming completely still once again.

No first year made a sound or even moved, we were all a bit shocked at the animated headgear.

Once the applause died down, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll in her hands, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." A quick pause to look at the scroll and she began, "Anderson, Delilah!"

A girl with light brown hair to her waist and almond green eyes warily stepped to the stool and took her seat. She placed the hat on her head and waited as the hat remained silent to the rest of the hall. Moments passed, though it felt like forever, before the hat shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl visibly sighed as the Ravenclaw table all cheered for her as she joined her housemates.

"Barton, Samuel!" Professor McGonagall announced.

A short boy with chocolate hair and matching eyes took his turn with the hat, though the hat made its decision quickly this time.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Caron, Melisande!"

Mel looked to me with a smirk and made her way confidentially to the hat. She placed it upon her head and waited patiently before the hat announced,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table holding her house cheered far louder than any house yet, and Mel skipped to the table as she was welcomed by several older students.

"Carroll, Roselyn!"

I looked to Alicia and Angelina who both gave me reassuring smiles and then took in a breath. I walked forward, politely apologizing to each student I bumped into. I exchanged a glance with the Professor who gave me a nod.

I took my seat- butterflies erupted within my stomach- and placed the ancient looking hat upon my head.

"Hmm," I jumped in my skin as a voice filled my head. "Let's see, you certainly are bright. You could do well in Ravenclaw. I see extreme loyalty in you. And there's something else, something you haven't quite tapped yet. Where to put you?" I felt as though the deliberation within my head was taking far longer than anyone else had thus far. "Yes, yes. I know. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

My eyes widened as the last word it spoke rang through the Great Hall.

The Gryffindors, or I suppose my fellow Gryffindors, rose to their feet and cheered as I crossed the room to the front end of the table. Mel gestured to the spot across from her and I went where I was told.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Roselyn. I'm Charlie Weasley, sixth year prefect." The broad redhead with freckles, who now sat to my right, shook my hand vigorously before another hand took mine.

"Welcome, Roselyn! I'm Percy Weasley, third year." The tall boy with also a head of flaming red hair and an abundance of freckles shook my hand.

"Hi, Roselyn! I'm Danielle Higgins and I'm a seventh year prefect!" She wore a welcoming smile on her round face and she too shook my hand.

"Davies, Roger." Professor McGonagall's voice influenced my house to cease talking and take our seats once again.

The hat was barely upon his head before it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting proceeded in similar fashion with each first year nervously taking their place at the stool, being sorted, and then sighing with relief as they make their way to their new house.

By the time they reached the last individuals, which happened to be Fred and George, who I learned were Charlie and Percy's younger brothers, Angelina and Alicia had been sorted into Gryffindor and were both sitting on my left. Sitting to Mel's right were now two boys; a boy with dark skin and black dreads that reached his jaw named Lee Jordan, and a round boy with short brown hair and round brown eyes named Kenneth Towler.

Fred and George, to no surprise to his Brothers who explained that their entire family had been sorted into Gryffindor thus far, were sorted with us into the house of the brave as well.

After Fred was sorted, he sort of swaggered to the table and shook the hands of his brothers and Danielle before pushing Kenneth, much to Kenneth's chagrin, and taking the spot between Kenneth and Lee.

George too acted in this fashion before sliding Kenneth over as well to take a seat beside his brother.

Frazzled, Kenneth grunted and moved to the spot across from George and next to Alicia so that he wasn't completely ostracized.

Stepping up from his chair at the center of the table, a tall man with a majestic white long beard, and matching hair, held his arms open with a smile. A pair of half-moon glasses sat on his crooked nose, and he wore a set of radiant purple robes. A smile graced his ancient face as he spoke, "Welcome! To our returning students, I welcome you back. To our new students, I welcome you here!" His speech was short as he finished with a 'Thank you' and took his seat once again.

Suddenly the table was no longer void of food. Magnificent portions of every dish I could possibly think of were spread across the table. All at once we each went for different dishes to pile our plates full.

"Was that Professor Dumbledore?" I asked as I reached for the chicken.

Percy leaned over Charlie and nodded to me. "He's the most brilliant Headmaster Hogwart's has ever seen!"

After dishing some carrots on my plate to go with my roasted potatoes and roasted chicken, I looked into the various basins filled with different liquids.

"What's this?" I muttered.

"Well, that in your hand is pumpkin juice." Charlie answered.

I sniffed it quickly before putting it down. "Yuck!" I uttered, making the redhead laugh heartily. "Aren't there any normal drinks like lemonade or something?"

Out of thin air, a basin popped in front of me. I looked to Charlie wide-eyed before seeing that in the container rested lemonade.

"How did-" I began.

"Not sure." Charlie answered, taking ravenous bites of his lamb. "Magic, I suppose." He said with a smile, though his food was barely being contained in his mouth as he grinned.

"Ew!" All the girls, myself included, near him giggled.

I poured myself some of the tangy liquid and took a large gulp, thankful to whatever or whoever answered my call. As I ate, I nearly moaned at how delicious the food tasted.

"I think I'm most excited about flying lessons!" Angelina exclaimed to my left.

"Why's that, Johnson?" Fred asked, food nearly falling from his mouth.

I sincerely hope the Weasley boys didn't eat like this around their Mother. Mine would have a cow if she saw me displaying my half chewed meal as I spoke.

"Quidditch, of course!" She replied.

"Quidditch?" I asked, confused.

"It's a sport on broomsticks." Mel answered, shortly. Clearly, this topic did not interest her.

"It's so much more than that!" Angelina exclaimed as Alicia, Lee, Fred and George all nodded in agreement.

"You see, there's seven members on a quidditch team." Charlie chimed. "Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. That's what I am." He added with a smile. "I'm also the captain this year."

I smiled at his proud exclamations.

"And there's four balls." Fred added.

"Two bludgers," George elaborated.

"A Quaffle,"

"And the Golden Snitch." They finished together.

"The keeper guards the three goal posts while the chasers try to get the quaffle into the enemy team's goal posts." Lee explained.

I nodded before Alicia continued, "And the beaters use bats to keep the bludgers away from their team and hit them at the other team."

"Nasty balls, bludgers are." Charlie added.

"And the seeker?" I asked Charlie, since he was one.

"The seekers job is to find the golden snitch. It's very small and very fast, but if you get it your team gets 150 points and the games over."

"And this takes place all on brooms?"

"Yeah," the whole group answered.

"Like, in the air?"

"Yeah," they again replied.

"And that's not the least bit frightening to any of you?"

They all sort of laughed, except Mel who seemed to care less about the sport.

"Just wait until you get on a broom," George began.

Fred finished, "You'll never want to get off!"

When all the food had been devoured, the plates suddenly cleared, shining and fresh as they were before, and deserts now flooded the tables. I wasn't sure what I wanted; there were far too many options. Deciding to go with a classic, I divvied myself a piece of apple pie with a small scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Yum!" I think everyone muttered at different times as they took bites of their treats.

"I don't ever want to go home!" I cried, earning enthusiastic nods from my peers.

"Just wait until you get your homework," Danielle spoke. "You'll be speaking a different tune then."

"How could I ever complain about magic homework?" I asked incredulously. "I could be stuck at home doing- I don't know- math homework or-or science homework or some dumb book report! But here, I get to learn _magic_!" I stressed. "How could I ever get tired of magic?"

The older students chuckled warmly at me and my dramatic outburst that was probably a result of the amount of sugar I ingested thus far.

Just as I polished off my second goblet of lemonade, all of the deserts and tableware disappeared in the same fashion as before. Professor Dumbledore rose once again. I could tell even from here that he was a presence that commanded your attention and commandeered one's respect.

He cleared his throat before speaking, his aged voice was almost whimsical in its musicality. "Now that we are all properly fed, I must share some start-of-term notices with you all.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And to our older students, I should hope you'll remember that as well."

His eyes twinkled. They _twinkled_.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker here at Hogwarts, has also asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone who wishes to be on their house team must contact Madame Hooch."

"Please don't make us sing the song, please don't make us sing the song." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Alright, time for bed. Off you go!" Professor Dumbledore shooed us off.

Charlie visibly sighed before standing up. "Alright first year Gryffindors, follow me!"

He led us through the crowds and up the marble staircase. Despite having read about the portraits that inhabited Hogwarts, it was still so strange to see them all move within their frames and converse with one another. I even caught a few going from one painting to another.

Charlie took us through hidden panels and tapestries, reminding us to remember these passages so we can get to our dormitories.

We climbed even more staircases. At this point, I was ready for bed. I had been up all day, over excited and extraordinarily nervous, and ate a full meal. All of the caffeine and sugar that was once in my system was gone and as I climbed each stair I felt my energy slipping.

The other first years were tired as well. They all dragged their feet and remained silent, even the twins, as we followed Charlie. Along the way he'd point out various paintings and explained the ghostly inhabitants of Hogwarts.

When we finally stepped off the staircases, I was glad. We were lucky enough not to encounter one that moved, but one could never be too sure when they would turn. As we headed down the corridor, Charlie pointed ahead to a painting of a round woman in a ghastly pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Bezoar." Charlie answered, making sure we all heard him loud and clear.

The portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. Charlie led us through to reveal a large round room decorated in varying shades of scarlet and gold. Large squishy arm chairs and couches were placed around a large fireplace. Tables were pushed off to one side of the room with more comfortable-looking chairs for students to work at. Animated portraits and magnificent tapestries depicting images of witches, wizards, and animals decorated the walls.

The room was cozy and warm.

I could certainly get used to this.

"Girls dormitories are through that door," Charlie gestured to one door. "Boys are through there," he gestured to the other. "Fair warning, boys, you will not be able to get into the girls dormitories. Take my advice, don't even try." With that he turned and led the boys to their room.

"Good night, Ladies." Fred and George said with a bow as they followed Charlie, Kenneth, and Lee.

We went through the designated door and climbed the spiral staircase to the top of the tower.

Though not perfectly circular, our room was rather round with four, four-poster beds lining the walls. The large beds were draped with deep red velvet curtains and the beds had a matching color scheme. The bathroom led off the bedroom and contained a large shower and bath, as well as a deep sink and wide mirror. A large closet, big enough for us to each have our own section, was placed beside the bathroom.

None of us really cared to unpack though; we were far too tired. We found our beds, where our trunks rested before them, and all quickly changed into our pajamas. We took our turns at the sink brushing our teeth before we all climbed into our beds and went to sleep.


End file.
